Electrical light sources are operated with supply voltages and supply currents which are usually adjusted to the type and characteristics of the light sources. Specifically in the case of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) this adjustment is frequently implemented by means of converter circuits which rectify an input AC voltage into a supply DC voltage with a predetermined DC intensity. The power consumption and therefore the brightness can be set by means of the level of the controllable DC intensity in the case of LEDs. Converter circuits with a controllable constant current control the output current intensity in such a way that the operating current of one or more operated LED modules is in the optimum range.
Typically, the setpoint value of the output current intensity in conventional converter circuits for lights with LED lighting means is preset at the works. As a result, the brightness of the light is invariable. Various approaches in the prior art attempt to provide room for manoeuvre in the selection of the brightness of the LEDs for a user of such LED lights: document WO 2010/021675 A1 discloses, for example, an LED light with a converter circuit which is integrated into the socket and whose output current intensity can be controlled by means of a switching mechanism which is also integrated into the socket. Document DE 10 2010 002 996 A1 discloses a lighting arrangement having an LED light and a socket into which an operator control element for setting lighting properties of the LED light is integrated.